Expelld with honor
by vinden
Summary: This is my first Fillmore fic. A new girl starts at X middle school. She seems to have a very comlicated past, and maybe a even more complicated future Sorry for my bad english
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fillmore fanfic, I've been planing the story a lot, in my hed, and now I think I'll write it down. And I don't think that I have to tell ya: I don't own Fillmore.**

Anyone can tell a story, but not all can do it good. Some people starts in the middle of the story, and it only gets to comfusing, some people start their story in the wery beginning, ther's no mysterys and it's eint good either. But this story should be started as a young girl walk down th hallway of X-middle school in a terrible mood. By many reasons. 1.She coldn't find her new locker 2. She did not like this new (way to big) school 3. She did not like all those stering, whispering kids 4. She did definitely not like this whole new contry. It was to big, to different and far away from her REAL home.

Finally, she found her locker. In it she found a basket with cakes and stuff (if she had been ther a little earlier, she wold also find a way-to-happy girl, but she had left the locker after two hours. May be it was good for them both) The gir took one of the X shapet cookes and walkt down the hallway 'This sucks!' she thoht 'I'm not suppose to be here, I don't want to be here' she felt realy mad. She froze and listend, then she lookt left and right and behind her, before she put one hand over the paintcan in her belt. She took two quick steps in to the girls bathroom.

**Short, I know. but I'm tired. I will update when I know what to write**

**Vinden**


	2. Act I The Fire Eye

**OK, I'm sorry for not updateing earlier and bla bla bla. It's not that I don't like to write, I just HATE correcting my spelling! Any way, enjoy next cap of: Expelld with honor**

Act I: The Fire eye

The bathroom were now filled of safetypatrolers. At the wall, a huge '7' were painted with a greenblue color. "What do you think 7 stands for?" Ingrid asked her partner "Maybe the seven days of a week" O'Farrell sayd. "I don't think it's that simple that the graffiti artist is a sevent grader" Fillmore sayd.

"Look, the paint is still wet" Tahama sayd "Maybe our friend is still here" Fillmore sayd. They looked everywere, but to no use. Who ever they were, they were gone now. Some one burst in to the room "I know who did this!" the boy shouted. "Excuse me. but who are you?" Ingrid asked "My name is Jim, Jim Tomasson"Jim Tomasson sayd. "And how did you know about the graffiti?" Fillmore asked. "One of my freinds was the one to find the HIDEOUS thing" "And who do you think did it?" Fillmore asked "Her name is, Ellica Karlsson" Jim sayd "Ellica Karlsson... I think she's a new student" Tahama sayd. "Then lets talk to her" Ingrid sayd.

Ellica Maj Karlsson, were walking down the way to the bociacore with a darkskined boy with rasta by her side "Ellica, why exacly are we going to the bociacore?" he asked her "I have no idea what bocia is, but I do know that not many people are here by this time" "But why-" "You'll see" They reached the core. Ellica looked around, give her freind a silent nod, and they sneaked in to the locker room.

Ingrid and Fillmore were still looking for Ellica, but they hadn't found her. They were about to give up and go back to the HQ, wene they heard a voise "Ellica, I was wondering, what did exacly happend that day?" "Which day?" "Ya know, when you and the rest of-" "Shhhh! Some one's at the door." Ellica whisperd "It's open, come on in and show your self!" Fillmore opened the door and they walked in. Ingrid glanced at the text at the door 'The Fire eye' "Who are you?" a girl with blue eyes, a yellow cap and blue glasses, asked. Ther were five persons in the room. A darkskined boy with rasta and a red T-shirt with the text 'Number 1', a blond girl with green eyes and a Happy cat hed jumper, two boys with borwn hair and blue eyes (they were twins) and Ellica hersefl "Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third, we're from the safetypatrol." Ellica did not look superised "and what do you want?" "We liked to ask you about this" Ingrid sayd as she gived Ellica a foto of the graffiti from the bathroom. Ellica looked at the foto for a moment "It's nice, the artist is wery good, but I think they cold have chosen a better coller. Is ther enything else you want from me?" "Wher were you between nine and ten this morning?" "I wase here" Ellica sayd. Someone opend the door behind Ingrid and Fillmore. Ellica looked supericed but the happy "JAKOB JAKOB!" she shooted and run up to the boy who just came in. "Who are you?" Fillmore asked "I'm Jakob Nhord, Ellicas freind" he were tall and had brown hair and green eyes.

She couldn't believe it! Jakob, after one whole year she finally met him again. He had been like a brother to her, her best friend. I didn't matter that he whas two years older. But now she wished he had come a little earlier ore later. Now she had to deal with dose kids from that safetypatrol. But she knew they would come, but not this early. Good thing she had planed the whole thing, and now when Jakob was here it would be much easyer. "So this is the new fire eye?" Jakob asked the rest of the kids in the room. Ellica kicked him at the legg. Now he noticed the two saftypatrollers. But fortunately they didn't seemed to care about what Jakob sayd. "Do you whant to ask me enything else?" Ellica asked Fillmore and Ingrid. "Yes, what is this Fire eye?" Fillmore wondered. "It's an art club" Ellica answerd "For people who likes graffiti. We use playwood." She added. "And who is these guys?" Ingrid pointed at the other four kids. "Seventyzet (7Z), Gladdys, Chip and Joe. And can I ask YOU who's the one that told you 'bout me?" "Jim Tomasson" Fillmore sayd. "Tomasson!? That kid is an idiot!" seventyzet (the guy with rasta) shooted. "Do you have any other questions?" Ellica asked. "No, but we might want to ask you a feew things later" Fillmore and Ingrid left the room. "I won't go any were" Ellica sayd.

"So, do you think she did it?" Ingrid asked Fillmore "Well she didn't seemd wery supriced when we came" Fillmore sayd. From Fillmore's walkytalky they heard Tahama's voice "Fillmore, Ingrid! Hurry to the bociacore!"

**Short again, but it took a lot of barin-work to write. (I have no idea bout how 'bocia' spells) Man! I hate spelling! It takes so long time to corect everything when you're pc onley knows about swedish words! Hitting the pc **


	3. Act 2 A simple plan

**Next capture is up! **

Act II A Simple Plan

The day hadn't been good at all. First that graffiti in the bathroom, then that kinda annoying Jim Tomasson and now a gigantic smiley in the looker room at the bociacore (still have no idea bout how bocia spells). Fillmore sat down by hes desk and thought through all what that girl Ellica had been saying. She didn't seemed wery worried about the suspicions aginst her. Why? "Fillmore?" Fillmore whas brought out of his thoughts by Ingrid "You seems worried, are you ok?" "Yeah, just a litle tired, that's all" "We have to talk to Ellica again, bout' the last graffiti attack" Fillmore stod up from he's chair. He just stod there for a moment, looking out the window. "What?" Ingrid asked "It's just that, this seems like a realy hard case." He looked back at Ingrid, right in to her eyes. "Well, dosen't all our cases use to be hard?" She smilled. He smilled back.

(In this part they speak swedish)

Ellica sat at the table (one of the feew pieces of furnitures the Fire eye had) Jakob sat _by _the table on a chair. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Jakob sonded calm, but hes face showed how indignant he realy were. "You haven't change a lot I see" Ellica (who had har to share Jakob's worry) smilled "Neither have you" Silens... "So, when did you moved here?" Ellica asked "maybe six months, I'm not sure. You?" "bout' one month" Ellica tryed to figure something more to say, she knew that they had to talk about _that _sooner ore later. Jakob whas the first one to say something about _that_ "So, you hird enything from the other?" "Not after we moved, you?" "I met Mimmi once, she seemd to be fine" "that's good" Ellica gazed out the window for a wile before Jakob spooked again "Do you have eny idea bout' what to do now?" "Sure. I have my plans" "As always, huh?" Jakob smiled. "Some one of uss two have to use our brain" "You think-" But Ellica spooke before Jakob could finish "Some one's at the door"

Fillmore and Ingrid stood outside the Fire eye's door, listening to the comversison (even though they didn't understood one single word of it) "Show your self, I know your there!" Ellica sayd, and Fillmore and Ingrid walked in. "Third, Fillmore, what do you want?" Ellica asked. "We want to ask you a feew questions" Ingrid sayd "And what if I don't want to answer your questions?" Ellica's voice soonded calm, but you couldn't miss the hint of defiance. "I'm afraid you don't have any choise" Fillmore sayd. Ellica stood up by the table, he glared at them "Ellica!" Jakob shouted.

Jakob really knew how to catch people's attention, Ellica thought as she burst out between Fillmore and Third, who had their attention focused on Jakob. She had her plan and sort of enjoyed to run through the hallway.

Ingrid and Fillmore chased after Ellica, they saw her runing around the corner.

Ellica glanced over her sholder. Good, they were far behind, time to start phase 2 of the plan.

They rounded the corner and Ingrid bumped into someone. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Are you allright!?" Ingrid looked up at the girl she hed crashed into, She weared sunglasses and a black leather jacket. "I'm fine" Ingrid sayd as she stood up. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, have you seen a girl runing by here, blond, yellow cap?" "Oh, the weird girl with yellow t-shirt? Yeah she seemed to be in a rush. She ran in to the bathroom over there" She pointed at the girls bathroom. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh my god! I'm late!" She ran of "Nice done Sam!" She said to her self. Ingrid and Fillmore ran in to the bathroom and saw that the window was opened. At the wall they spotted a yellow post-it 'Nice try!' it said.

Ellica opened the door to the fire eye. "Hey Ellica! You made it!" 7Z said. "No big deal! We had our plan right?" So, what's next?" Gladis asked. "Oh nothing special, just a simple plan"

**(Why dose my captures end up so short!?) I'm home sick and have time to finish the capture. **

**Hope you liked it! **


	4. Act 3 Foe and enemy

**Hi ho! Next chapter is here!**

Act III foe and enemy

"What do you mean she got away!!" Vallejo shooted. "Her freind divert our attention so she could run of." Ingrid said. The phone rang and Vallejo picked up

"Is this the saifetypatrol?" someone said "Yes it is, what can I help you with?" Vallejo asked "I know a little about the Fire eye's plans. If you have someone to watch the school saturday night, you will have them red handed" "Wait, who are you? What are they planing to do?" They hung up

Ellica was on her way home. 'it's been a long day' she thought. She saw _her _house. She did NOT like it! It was small and smelled wird. Not like her old house. Nothing was like home here. She remebered how it use to smell home, in the forest, in Sweden, this time of the year. A fresh smell of trees and water. She'd been living in a big house in a _no-were _as her cousin said onece. Here was no _no-were_. This country was so different (if she hadn't been so stubborn, she would find that it wasn't THAT different) She spotted mr. Brown in hes garden. "Ellica! How are you doing?" "I'm fine." She walked up to the fance. "What are you doing?" She asked. She saw a feew... dale horses(?) in the grass. "Were did you get these?" she pointed at the dale horses (note: A dale horse is a coller full, hand made, wood horse They use to be red with saddle and the rest of the 'horse stuff' painted on it but they can also be black etc. They are one of the tings who can represent Sweden) "Oh thes? They are the newest part of my collection" "I see, bay" "Take care" Ellica wondered how some one could be so in to swedish stuff as Mr. and Mrs Brown were. But even thought the Brown's house looked a lot like a _clasic swedish house _(if there even whas something like that) she didn't feel better. The neighbourhood were filled of people who loved a specific country, and they fighted, a lot. No one really knew 'bout what. She opened the door to _her _house, waited a secound for Buster (the family's cat) who made his way through the door. (Swe) "Anything special happened while I was in school?" She asked Buster. She had always talked to him, even thought he couldn't answer. She KNEW that he understood what she said. Buster looked at her for a while "Like what?" Ellica thought he said. "Nah, you're right, this isn't a very interesting place. But I'm telling ya, school is kinda cool" She closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a bunch of papers from her bag. She spread them over the table she was the onley one home, her parents was at work, and her brothers were school (they needed extra english lessons) She sat down by the table with a cop of hot choclate (she always drinked hot chocolate when she worked with a plan, (that, ore homeworks) and started on her work.

Jakob sat by his desk, in his room. He'd met a lot of new people of late. First all the kids in the new Fire eye and thes kids from the safetypatrol. Ellica hadn't change a bit during the year they been separated. Actually, she whas much the same person she'd been when he first met her

FLASHBACK

Jakob stood back and looked at his work, it had taken two hours to finish. He whas ready to go, when he heard steps behind him. He spun around and saw a short, blond girl with her bangs over her face. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder, hard. "If you tell enyone 'bout this, I'm going to kill you!" He whispered "I'm not going to tell enyone, if you show me how to do it" she didn't look the least bit afraid. Now he remembered were he knew her from. She whas the eight years old third grader. She whas the only one in the school who had got up moved from her own grade (In swedish school, we start first grade when we're seven years old) "I'm Ellica, what's your name?" If it had been someone else he had said 'none of your buissnes'. But, it was something about this kid. It felt like she was the same as he had been when he where eight. "I'm Jakob" he let go of her sholder. "So, do you wane' learn me how to do that?" Ellica pointed at the wall behind Jakob. Jakob turned around, as if he had completely forget what he had been doing. The blue and red 'J' whas _glowing _from the gray wall. He turned back to her. She still smilled and looked at him with happy blue eyes. "Fine" He said

(end of flash back)

Ellica stood up, she was almost done, but before she could finish her plan, she needed that map, Chip would fix for her. "Man, I feel like Sickan now" (Sickan is a carachter from a bunch of swedish movies called 'Jönson ligan'. Sickan is the one who's allways comming up with all the ginus plans.) she said to Buster "But my hat looks better" Buster looked at her for a while, then he walked in to the living room. Ellica picked up the phone to call Chip and Joe.

Sam stod in the street corner, were _they _had told her to meet them. She had been waiting for almost a half hour now. She whas about to give up when she saw _they._ _They_ were Jim Tomasson. "Are you Sam?" He asked "That's my name. So, what do you want from me Jimmey?" She saw that he got mad when she called him 'Jimmey'. "I heard, you know a lot about that so-called art club, The fire eye" He was still mad, he didn't show it, but Sam knew that he was. "What do you wane' know?" "I know that they are planing something. And I think you know what it is" "Maybe I do, maybe I don't" He lifted his' fist in front of her face. "Just tell me what you know!" Sam grabbed his' coller and lifted him from the ground. "Don't threat some one hwo's stronger or smartar the you are, and you should definitely not threat some one who's BOTH stronger and smarter the you, like me" Sam smirked, he whas afraid. He had ben thinking that she was just a nice, scared girl, who would FEAR HIM. But she wasn't afraid, not at all. "I'll tell you what I know, but do NEVER try to scare me. 'Cause I'm not afraid of you, tie brownie" She dropped him "They got a little so-called plan. This saturday, some thing will hit the ground, propably, it will be you. But if you try your best, maybe it will be the Fire eye." she didn't think, this winp could possibly conquer Ellica. But that wasn't her problem if this wanebe idealist was going to get into troble. It would actually, be way easear if he was gone from the hallways.

**Whoa! This is the longest chapter so far! I really H-A-T-E to correct my texts . Well, hope you guys liked °u° C ya!**


	5. Act 4 What you know

**MinnyMisty- the ° symbol is under the escape button (at least at my keyboard)**

Act 4 What you know

(swe) Ellica woke up when she felt that something was standing on her hed and made a loud purr sound. "Buster, get of my hed, you're going to give me ear problems!" Buster ignored her and kept tread around on her hed. "Fine, fine! I'm awake!" She stod up from her bed and looked around her room, dazed with sleep. "I bet no one else have a cat who think he's a alarm clock" She mumbled. She puted on her glases and made her way to the kitchen. (eng)

She sighed. She had been waiting for quite a while now (again). But finelly he showed up. "Hey Jimmey! If you keep showing up late, maybe I'm not going to give you information enymore!" He looked at her with a grim expression. "Do you have enything to tell me?" he said "Yeah, but first I have a tiny question" He waited for her to continue "Who are you working for?" "I'm working for my self" "OH PLEASE!" she was so loud that Tomasson tok a small step backward "_You_ could _never _even _think _of a half bad plan to crush the Fire eye! So, tell me now, who you are working for, PRONTO!" She didn't want to give any information to someone who could give _her_ trouble, as long as it had only been this loser, she'd given info to, it had been just fine. But NOT if she was suppose to give information to some shadow person. "He-he told me not to tell anybody about who he is" she smirked "But, little Jimmey, are you scared of me?" she pushed him aginst the lookers."Next time I meet you, you better tell me who you're working for. 'cause if you don't, it's bye-bye information about the Fire eye and bye-bye your face. Am I clear!?" Her fist was only a few inches from his face.

damn, damn, DAMN! How could she have been so stupid?! Of course they wouldn't give up that easy! She had been walking in her own thoughts, and when she reached The Fire eye, they had been waiting for her! But maybe this could be a golden chance, maybe she could find out about how much they knew. She was sitting by a table with a recording equipment on it. The mic whas placed in front of her. "I'm telling you one more time: I did not do it!" she knew that they didn't believe her. "So why did you ran away when we tried to talk to you yesterday?" Fillmore asked. He stared at her. He seemed very frustrated. "'cause I didn't like to answer any stupid questions!" "and why not" Ingrid said. She seemed way more calm then Fillmore, but maybe she was just good at hiding her frustration. "Cause since I don't whant to tell just ANYONE about my private life, you would suspect me even more if I answered with lies, right?" "Well, don't you think it's even more suspect, if you're runnig away!?" Fillmore leaned over the table and steared at her. "We looked in your file, it must be hard to move away from your own country" Ingrid said "Ha! So that's what you think!" Now, Ellica whas really mad "That I'm into graffiti just because I'm bitter over moving almost half around the world!?" They knew nothing inportend, that was good. Now she just had to play the role good. Which wasn't very har, 'cause she was REALLY mad now. "You don't have any profe aginst me!" Ellica stoop up "So I think that you shoud seartch after it, instend of trying to make me confess! May I leave now?!" Ingrid and Fillmore looked at eatch other for a while, then back at her "You can go, but trust me, we will talk to you again" Fillmore said "Yeah yeah, you said that before" She walked out from the hearing room. When she opened the door to the hallway, she was blinded by a flash (from a camera). "So, Elliza" some one said "do you have any commentary about the accusation aginst you?" Now she saw the guy who was talking to her. Some kind of reporter (propebly from the school news paper) "If you want to ask me some thing, I would like you to say my name corect please. It's Ellica, Ell-i-ca" Then she started her walk down the hallway with thouse annoying reporters on her tail.

Jakob looked up when he heard noice from outside the Fire eyes' door. "Just one question!" some one shouted "No N-O NO!!" he heard a very angry Ellica shout back. Then she brust through the door and slamed it behind her. "What was that about?" 7Z asked "I've been chased by a bunch of annoying reporters THE WHOLE WAY FROM THE SAFETY PATROL HQ!" "so that's way you're late" "but I don't think they know anything" "the reporters?" "No, your parents. The safety patrol of course!" "So, what now?" Joe asked "Well, tomorrow it's friday, so I soupose we got some planing to do."

Fillmore and Ingrid was on their way home. "Are you ok Fillmore?" Ingrid said. Filmore had been stareng blankly in front of him for quite a while. "I'm fine. But I just get the feeling, that we've missed something in this case." "You meen the reason way Ellica would do all these graffiti attacks?" "Officers!" They heard someone say. They turned around and saw Jim Tomasson came running against them. "I just wondered I you're close to crack the case. I would feel much safer if that girl Karlsson (Ellica) where in detention instead of running around and cause trouble" "We still working on it" Fillmore said. He still thought this kid was REALLY annoying. Now Jim started to whisp instead "And by the way. I think ther's a girl you should check. She's really dangerous. Her name is Sa-" But he couldn't finish, cause someone wrapped a arm around his shoulders and pulled him away "Hi Jimmey! Nice to see you! How are you doing?"

Sam smiled at the frightened boy. "Did I surprise ya?" Then she 'noticed' Ingrid and Fillmore. "Oh! Hi there! Are you still chasing that weird girl?" "Uhm... Who are you?" Ingrid said. "I'm the one you bumped into the other day. Sam, Sam Videmark." She still had her arm wrapped around Jimss shoulders. "Well, I see you later. Jimmey" (Fillmore and Ingrid didn't catch the threat in Sam's words, but Jim did.) Then she started to walk down the street.

Ellica lied in her bed, stareng up in the ceiling.

_Some people think they know who the enemy is, and that the enemy is only darkness, pure evil, only. But ther's few people that's only evil. And those who really are, are killed inside. Somone killed them long time ago. It's ain't their fault. Some one ripped their hart out. It takes years to rip someones goodness out, but you can. But as long as you have hope, no one can do that to you._

She had been reading in her old english book (from her old school). When did she wrote thouse things? Her teacher had been saing, that she was "a true poet". What had she meaned with that? When she writed that. she did is just because she was bored. These words haden't meaned anything to her. At least not before she'd meet _him._ He whas the first person she had ever been REALLY afraid of. But, he was far away. But still, all this things that happened to her now, brought her old memorys back, and it felt like it was yesterday. And worst of it all: She'd started to think 'maybe'. Maybe something would go wrong, what if her plan was so COMPLETELY CRAZY as it was meant to_ look like_. But, she'd been doing things like this before. With Twister, Kitty and all her old friends. No, every thing was going to be perfectely fine."Då kör vi" (Here we go) she mumbled before she fell asleep.

**Gosh! This really took its time! So what do YOU think? Who's the "bad guy"? Sam, Ellica or Jim? please, tell me what you think in a reveiw. **


	6. Act 5 The return of memorys

**SORRY!! It have been I-don't-know-how-long since I updated last time °n° First, I had a writer block, then the internet on our hotel room (I've been in Greece for 2 weeks. Now I'm at home again) crashed, for two days! But, how ever, here's a new chapter of "Expelld with honor"**

Act 5 The return of memorys

Sam felt woried, she knew that sooner or later, Jim would tell the saftypatrol about her. But it didn't really matter now. This week, The Fire eye hab been started, once again, and so had Sam Videmark. Last time, everything had ended up in a DISASTER. This time, both Sam and Ellica was much more experienced. Things would turn out the way Sam wanted them to this time. At least she hoped so...

...

"Hey Ellica!" Ellica was brought out from her thoughts by Gladis voice.

"I hear you, I hear you! You don't have to yell at me! Jösses!" (JössesGee)

"I've been trying to make you listen for at least three minutes now, Ellica!"

"only?" Ellica smirked.

"You're not funny!" Gladdis said with a 'momish' look on her face "Don't we have things to plan?"

"Nah, we are done with that now" Elllica said, looking outside the winow. The sky was gray.

"I think it will rain to day" She said with a dreamy voice.

"Gladis! It's pointless to try to make Ellica work when she haven't got her dayli suger quantity!" Jakob said.

"Not!" Ellica shooted and pretended to be offended. "I am a very active person!"

"Well, if you dosen't plan to DO anything, maybe you can tell us 'bout what actually did hapened THAT day" Chip said, turning away from his pc. Ellica straightned up from the half-lieng-half-siting position.

"Ok, story time everybody!" she joked "Well, as you know, this isn't the first fire eye. Me and Jakob started the first fire eye back in Sweden. I remember how we fond our first members..."

FLASHBACK

(swe) "Boss to little bird, come!"

"How come you're always boss?!... come"

"Cause I AM the boss of us two! come"

"No you're not! come"

"Yes, I am!... come"

"Well, at least, I don't want to be 'little bird'! come"

"Fine, you can be..."

"Yellow Ninja!"

"...Fine, fine! Can you see anything? come"

Ellica could see all the way down to the lake from her position. Green forest, the nice smell of jasmine and the small, brownish road with a bound of green, grass in the centre. But not a living thing (except birds, and five cows) was in sight. "No thing at all. how are you doing? come" she said in her walkey talkey

"No thi- no wait!" Jakob sonded exided

"What!? What?!" Ellica questioned

"It's somone heading in your direction, he is walking pretty fast, short and wearing gray clothes"

Now, Ellica could see the person from her hie position, at the top of the (kinda tiny) mountain. "I'll follow them, maybe it's a murderer, ore a thief! Yellow Ninja out" Ellica shoved the walkey talkey in her pocket, and started to slide and climb down the mountain. They always played this game. Some times they followed people for more then a mile. Once, they had follow an old lady for quite a while. But after a quarter, the lady saw them, and got mad. This person, din't really looked like a thief. But that wasn't inportant. Ellica didn't walk at the road, cause it would make noice. She saw that the person whas shorter then her, they weared a grey monk-jacket and a black cap, covering their hed. Ellica tried to keep a quite distance from them.

"_Why do I get the feeling, that I've seen this kid before"_ She thought, and if she had keept her attention at where she'd put her feets down, maybe she would have noticed the rock, but in this case, she didn't and triped over it instead.

"Aje!" (Ajeouch) she shouted when she hited the ground. The person in front of her spun around and stared down at Ellica.

"What the-? Are you following me or something!?"

Ellica felt how the panic growed within her _"I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to..." _

"No, no! Of course not! I was just on my way to the lake!"

"Isn't the lake in that direction?" They asked as they pointed in the opposite direction.

"_I'm going to die! I'm going..." _

"Weeeell... I know a faster way in this direction!"

"Yeah right" They said as they crossed their arms. "Why are you following me?"

"Well... I've never seen you here before, so I thoug-"

"What? That I'm a criminal ore something?"

"Weeell..."

"_Why are they so nervous?" _She wondered.

Ellica heard Jakobs voice from the walky-talky, "Ellica? What are you think you're doing?! You can't just run after some weirdo like that!"

"_Why, why why!?" _Ellica thought. One of the things she didn't like about Jakob, was this over protecting part of him. She looked back up at the person in front of her. Who no longer whas glaring at her face, but at her knee.

"What?"

"Yo-you're bleeding" Why did they seemed so frightened all of sudden? Ellica looked down at her knees. Her left knee was red.

"It's not THAT bad!" she couldn't, for her life understand why this kid was panicing over such a small wound.

"I-... I just don't like blood" They said as they turned the hed away from Ellica.

"Oh! I see..." Ellica did her best to dry the blood on her knee away with a her hand.

"Twister!" someone shouted, from behind the kid (Twister) a red haird girl came running.

"What are taking you so long? We woun't be abel to finish our graffiti if we don't hurry up" The girl grabbed Twisters arm, but he pulled away

"Kitty! Don't babble about that when other peolple is around!"

"Take it easy! I woun't tell anyone" Ellica said as she stod up "Well, I'll tell _somone_, but he's a _somone _I can trust" She picked up her walky talky from her pocket

"Yo Jakob! I think I've found two new members of the Fire eye!"

FLASHBACK END

**Hurray! °u° Now what do ya think?**


	7. Into the night, out from the shadows

**Ok, I am REALLY sorry for not updating during the whole summer! I have no good excuse (except from lazyness ›‹) But now here it is: The next chapter of, Expelled with honor!  
**Act 6 Into the night, out from the shadows

Ellica sat down by her desk, took the map over the school out from it's hiding place, which was in the trash bin, between the trash bin itself, and the plastic bag. She spread the big paper over the desk. She had drawn blue, yellow, red, orange and green lines all over the paper. The blue showed what the basment under the school looked like, the red showed different celling spaces (storage places most of the times), the orange showed difrent halways, wish was 'safe' and the green lines, was just drawn to confuse somone who tried to read the map. She noded satisfied. Everything was the way it should be.

She heard a loud meow from the floor. (swe)

"Hi there Buster!" Ellica picked the cat up, and seteld him in her lap. "I can't wait to find out who the one thinking they can mock the Fire eye is"

She rubed Busters hed.

"They have no idea who they are messing with..."

_**TFE**_

The cold wind brushed Ellicas cheek and sweeped her hair in front of her face. She blowed it away and mumbled something bout crew cut.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" 7Z whispered. Ellica sat down at the ground, the rest of the Fire eye did the same.

"Ok, everybody knows what to do?" She whispered

"For the sixty-eleventh time: YES!" Jacob whispered back

"What's wrong Ell? You seems so nervous" Gladis asked

Ellica shook her hed "It's nothing. Now, let's go!"

**SAM**

Sam leaned (or more pressed) her self against the brick wall. She glanced at her watch again.

Then, she heard a sound, the sound of foot steps. She listened, a kid, properbly in her own size, they moved fast and tried to move as quiet as possible.

"Time fo' some action" she thought before she removed her self from the spot, into the shadows...

_FnI_

Ingrid and Fillmore was walking through the dark hallway. The only light came from their flashlights.

"I think we've been fooled" Fillmore said "No one's here"

"Yeah" Ingrid sighed.

Fillmore turned his gaze to look at his partner, he could barely see her, he thought about everything they had been through, sometime it had seemed like ther whas no answer, but in the end they'd allways figured it out, together... She really was his best friend.

"Fillmore!" Ingrid whispered. He looked in the direction she pointed. He saw a shadow moving out from a room, only a few meters away from them. He turned of his flashlight, and moved aginst the person, slowly, without making noice. The person stood still, just staring at the door. Then they started to run. Fillmore was taken by suprise, had they heard him?

"Fillmore!" Ingrid stood by the door, with her hand at the door handle. He noded.

They walked into the class room. Ingrid turned her flashlight back on and lighted up the walls.

They both gasped when thay saw what was painted on the wall, with red and black paint. Two skulls...

**It's short, I know. But I'd just wanted to update (you didn't think I was giving up did ya?!)**

**School is on again :( But I think I'll be ok -.-**

**I'll update ASAP! **

**C ya! °u°**


	8. Act 7 Past, presence and He

**Hi everyone it's me again! Man, I sure am slow with these updates =_= But I woun't give up quite yet! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of Expelled with honor.**

**Act 7 Past, presence and He**

Ellica sighed "Now, we really got a cow on the ice!"

Everyone (except from Jacob) stared at her "Huh?" 7Z said

"It means we've got trouble" Ellica said

"What do you mean?" Gladis said "Everything went just fine. And you said you know who's after us"

Ellica stood up "That's the problem!" She looked at Jacob

"It's Him" he whispered

"Who Him?" Gladis asked

Ellica didn't get a chance to reply, because all of sudden someone opened the door

_FnI_

Fillmore walked sraight up to Ellica (Ingrid staid behind) and showed a photo to her face "Can you please explain what this is?" It sounded like a question, but anyone could easy understand that it wasn't

"It's a piece of paper awfully close to my face!" Ellica replayed. She didn't need to look at the photo to know what it was.

"Stop fouling around and tell us whats going on!"

Ellica staid quiet for a while, glaring at Fillmore. Then she shooke her head to her self "I guess it's time to explain this..."

_JT_

Jim Tomasson had been waiting for the right moment to stick the paper under the door, he had been about to do it when thouse safetypatrolers had showed up and now he wasn't sure what he should do. If he left the massage for that Karlsson girl now, maybe she would show it to those safety patrolers... But then he rememberd what He had told him

**FLASHBACK**

"She woun't trust them with anything"

"But... why?" Jim asked

"Because she messed up twice and she knows that they suspect her"

"If she told them everything, maybe they would think different..." Jim didn't like the way He talked, He sounded to comfident, and after Jim's experience, being to comfident allways caused trouble "And what about that Sam girl?"

"She works for us"

"I don't trust her" Jim mumbled "She's completely crazy"

When Jim said that, He (A/N I wish I'd a better nickname for He °^°) started to laugh.

"Don't tell me you're scared of her!" He's voice suddenly went serious again "No, she's got a temper, but she's really dumb. She really think I'll pay her, even though I didn't last time"

"L-last time?"

"I'll tell you when we're facing Ellica, she'll ask and then you just need to listen..."

**Ending Flashback**

Jim was frustrated, why wouldn't He tel him (A/N lol!) anything?! He sighed and stuck the paper under the door and left.

TFE

The room was still silent

"Well" Ingrid said "Why don't you start right away?"

"I just want to make sure the person who stuck the paper under the door can't hear us" Ellica said

"Huh?" Fillmore said.

Ellica didn't say anything, but answerd by pointing at a piece of paper partly visible under the door.

7Z picked it up, opened the envelope "Bah!" He said annoyed "Just some kind of gibberish!"

"May I?" Ellica asked, apart from 7Z she remained calm. She looked at the letter for a few moments, then she snorted

"What's so funny?" 7Z said, he couldn't see how anyone could laugh in this kind of situation

"1. You've just called my birth langueg for jeberish, and 2. The kid who wrote it can't spell" But then Ellica's face turned serious "Anyway, it's a threat mail"

The room was filled with a tense silent, until Ellica spoke again:

"I'll try to translate it for you:

_Dearest Ellica and her fellow friends_

_I've now got the chanse to take out my revenge for the past_

_And this time, I shouldn't relay on fools luck if I where you. Because this time I've been one step ahead of you, all along._

_If you don't want your friend to get hurt, you'll stay at school til midnight today._

_And do not tell the safetypatrol or anyone else who doesn't got any part in this dispute._

_See you by midnight, if you know what's best for your friend"_

Ellice stod still for a while, trying to figure out what she just had read, the she spun around the room.

"Where's Chip!!?"

**Ok, I think there'll be maybe one or two more chapters more, and I'm sorry there hasn't been so much romance . I'll just try to get some of that into the last chapter(s) ok.**


End file.
